


Amor

by Valentis



Series: Caligo [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentis/pseuds/Valentis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are divine. They complete each other, and would be nothing elsewise.<br/>Prompt 4; forbidden relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

Seth knew his brother was asleep. The way he breathed, calm, as if nothing could suffocate him, like nothing could hurt him. He dared not wake him.

The scent of his brother kept Seth awake. It made him weak, to his thoughts, to his knees.

The heat radiating from his brother was inviting Seth in, like arms extending, reaching out for him.

He couldn't breathe without Richie's air. Without his brother's respiration, Seth would lose his soul. It would be colourless, taste like ashes.

He wasn't supposed to be lying in his brother's bed. Not anymore. They were forced to separate rooms, their new home looming at them to keep them isolated. It made Seth feel disembodied. But he knew that the house was asleep, the rooms so dark that no light would reach them.

They would be together again. Like they always used to.

He reached out his hand to touch his brother's naked chest under the covers, feeling the chest rise and fall, like waves lulling a vast ocean. He felt his brother's heart beating, thumping under his fingers.

He was positive their hearts were beating simultaneously.

Without his brother's heartbeat, he would be nothing. Empty, like a machine, beating without purpose, without feelings.

Without his brother's voice, Seth's words would be left without utterance.

Without his brother's sight, Seth would be blind.

Without his brother's mind, Seth would lose himself in this world.

And he was certain his brother felt the same about him.

Yet, he was told that his brother made him succumb to everything forbidden. To lust. A lust that angered God and achieved nothing but pain and suffering. That left one decayed to the core and poison running through the veins.

He shouldn't feel this way towards his brother. He had been told that. He knew that. He had heard, that there was a special place in hell reserved for people like them.

But it didn't truly matter, when Seth didn't believe in God or hell.

There was no reason for him to be prohibited to be with his brother, in the most divine way possible. They were divinity personified. The most unadulterated thing in existence, he was sure.

He remembered the way Richie laughed, his eyes shining with enthusiasm as he told Seth about the Greek, how carnal pleasure was experienced with all genders, and not a sin. How the pharaohs of Egypt married their sisters to keep their bloodline pure, as the gods before them had done.

He remembered at school how he was told about Adam and Eve and how they contributed to humankind, how everyone descended from them.

Why would it be wrong for him and his brother, when it was so right for everyone else?

It was them against the world. Like it had always been, like it always would be.

But to Seth and Richie, the world didn't matter.

In their world, they were unsullied.

Because how could something so innocent as a feeling of belonging and happiness be a sin. How could Richie's sanctified laugh, touch, breath, his flesh, be faulty?

The fit together. Completed each other. They should have been born as one. What they were doing was sacramental, a new state of mind, enlightenment.

They were separate. But they belonged to each other, in more ways than one. They knew each other, better than anyone would ever learn. They had always been there for each other, like no one else. No one else would they belong to but themselves.

No matter how tainted, obscene, wrong they supposedly were.

 


End file.
